


I Almost Lost You

by falling_light



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_light/pseuds/falling_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a drabble I did on my tumblr that I decided to import over here. I like to think these two occasionally have sappy moments like this outside of their hatesex and what have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

The pair of them found themselves clinging to each other as solid ground emerged beneath their feet. It wasn’t the first time this happened after the collapse of a Fractured Dimension, though the circumstances were different on this occasion.

 

‘You can remove your hands, you know.’

 

Julius peered over Rideaux’s shoulder; his right hand was placed upon the latter’s shoulder, and his left around his waist. Crimson faintly formed a line around his hands.

 

‘You’re bleeding.’

  
‘And? It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.’ Rideaux attempted to slither out of Julius’ grasp. 'Perhaps if you’d let go of me, then we’d stop wasting time and I could see to it.’

 

It was only then that Julius truly realised what had occurred in that Dimension’s final moments. The Catalyst took the form of a particularly vicious monster. Rideaux took the brunt of one of its blows, falling forwards so he leant on Julius for support.

  
If Julius’ instincts been just a second slower. If he hadn’t delivered the killing blow to the Catalyst at that moment…  
Adrenaline now coursing through him, Julius leaned in, closing the distance that Rideaux attempted to create between them. He almost stopped in surprise at how his lips met no resistance, and the kiss lingered longer than he expected it to. Rideaux even let him pull away.

  
He watched as for the briefest moment, Rideaux realised what kind of expression he was pulling, and averted his eyes down at their feet.

  


'Fine, I’ll take better of myself care next time.’

  
'Please and thank you.’

  
Julius didn’t quite catch what Rideaux replied with, but he figured it was something along the lines of “I should be the one thanking you”.


End file.
